Forum:Relays destroyed or not?
Due to the incessant reverts on a hotly debated topic on the fate of the relays, this forum is set-up in an attempt to bring the discussion through a proper channel. Any further edits to these articles (Mass Relay, Crucible, Citadel, Priority: Earth, Commander Shepard, Reaper, etc) are discouraged. Please bring the debate here. — Teugene (Talk) 12:50, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :We already had this discussion on my talk page so see there for talking points. Bastian9 12:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm aware of it. However, I set this up as a "neutral" ground so the rest of the community can be involved in the discussion. In the same time, any outcome of the discussion can also be properly recorded and easily found. — Teugene (Talk) 13:01, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I once created a video as to why I don't believe they outright explode and are destroyed in Control, here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hgFy2qvFJg This does not mean that I am claiming that it's a fact they will still work after the pulse is fired rather that they don't blow up as in Destroy/Synthesis. Here is what we are told and shown. 1) The Citadel is a Relay linking to a sister Relay in Dark Space the Reapers would have used if Sovereign had been successful ( Vigil ). 2) The Citadel coordinates the entire Mass Relay network based on what Vendetta says and it also can shut down any Relay in the Galaxy ( Vigil ). 3) The Catalyst says the energy of the crucible will end the cycle but also destroy the Mass Relays. 4) In Destroy and Synthesis, right after Shepard makes his/her choice and we see that cinematic with Joker, Anderson, Liara/Kaidan/Ashley, we see a scene with the wards and presidium ring charging up with red/green energy and then emitting a wave that hits Earth. This charging up scene does not happen in Control instead the wave is just emitted with no charge up scene. 5) Looking at the 3 variations of Destroy Cinematic we see these things: a) Reapers collapse, Big Ben Survives, Soldiers live. b) Reapers collapse, Big Ben blows up, Soldiers live. c) Reapers collapse, Big Ben Blows up, Soldiers die as well all life on Earth. In all variations there are fires on Earth, as well as the Citadel firing a red beam towards Charon. Charon charges, fires pulse, is shown exploding with everything collapsing then galaxy map scene. Looking at the 2 Control endings we have. a) Reapers survive, Big Ben survives, Soldiers Live. b) Reapers survive, Big Ben is destroyed, Soldiers Live, Fires on Earth. Regardless of EMS however, Reapers leave Earth then next scene is Citadel closing up and the blue wave emitted earlier hits Charon, Charon charges, fires pulse then rings stop and debris flies off ( as in Destroy ) and then the next scene is the Galaxy Map. Synthesis is just one cinematic: No fires, everyone survives but Citadel fires green beam at Charon, and Charon blows up the same way as destroy except in a green explosion type. That is it. But here is my take on it: You cannot make the statement the entire Mass Relay Network is destroyed in Control if Citadel survives. There is nothing to indicate it would survive based on what the Catalyst says until you see the cinematic. Since Control even in the worst form causes a lot less damage then the worst destroy, as well the Citadel beam not firing in Control and the wave instead hitting Charon it is my belief that the relays survive in that ending. HOWEVER this does not mean they would still work considering the rings stopped and that debris flew of Charon, I don't claim that as a fact. I believe it might be the case, but a fact no. --Costin Razvan 13:23, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Also on another note. Why does the Citadel and only the Citadel survives in Control since the energy is emitted from it? Why is it perfectly intact with no damage whatsoever from the energy? It makes my brain hurt thinking about it how it makes no goddamn sense. --Costin Razvan 13:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Didn't the council ban the activation of new mass relays after the big problem with encountering the Rachni? And those deactivated relays could have survived the destruction considering that they had no actively working technology to fry and blow up?--Supdude111 01:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) The Citadel and Mass Relays may not have blown up perhaps because the Control Pulse is more of a signal than a galaxy changing energy wave. That explains why the Citadel took no time charging and why the relays didn't blow. Geth Prototype 15:58, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Is it worth using the cinematics to try and figure out what happened? Lore obviously meant nothing to them as they made them. :I would say it is not worth mentioning the fate of the relays, purely because it is unknown. All that is known is that they were rendered inoperable or "destroyed" in a nondescript fashion, and so that is all that should be said. :Until the "No, our ending isnt crap, stoopids!" DLC is released, at which point any additional info can be added. FeckThisShyt 21:13, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Anyone running around toting "ME3 ending was terrible and Bioware are terrible and they suck and are despicable" really need to die, Bioware is not terrible, they made one of the best series in Sci-Fi history, and they did the most they could with the time they had. Bioware will always have my support and my love because they have given me hundreds of hours of great entertainment. TheRealTerminal 05:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :So if someone doesn't have the same opinion as you they need to die? The endings do suck, and this is not one of the greatest sci-fi history ever. The ending ruined any chance of that being the case. Now the Reapers are just walking museams who really just want to help. Yeah that won't ruin the story of the first two. Also "most they could with the time they had." isn't an excuse, they still turned out a subpar game in the end, no matter how much time they had. Duke Nukem Forever wouldn't have been a better game had it been made in only 1 year. And finnaly the Bioware of old is dead. This is not the same company that made Mass effect/2, DAO, KOTOR, Buldur's Gate/2. No, this new Bioware belongs to EA and now they make games that anyone can play and understand, sure in theory this may sound good but in practice it just dumbs everything down and deminishes their products. Dawnofdoom999 10:54, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Bloody hell terminal. Your hilarious and pathetic. Regardless, lets not talk about that, indeed why did you even mention it? This is about the fate of the relays, not the endings. FeckThisShyt 19:26, May 10, 2012 (UTC) @TheRealTerminal I now have seen with my own eyes what a "biodrone" really is. Bioware had you pay over $100 dollars in a series for hundreds of hours of fun gameplay, then have them give you the finger and say "SORRY YOUR EXPERIENCE WAS WORTHLESS". I don't deny the game is enjoyable, but for God's sake look at the ending! In fact, the thread is not even about the endings, just the relays. So bite me.